Joyeux Noël Malfoy
by MissEvernight
Summary: Hermione et Draco restent au château pour les fêtes. Du 22 au 25, ils passeront leurs journées ensemble. Elle, l'héroïne déchu qui se retrouve sans ses amis, et lui, qui reste malgré le fait qu'il soit acquitté par le ministère de la magie, un mangemort.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

 _ **Je vous ai fait un petit texte pour Noël. Il arrive un peu en retard. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non? x)**_

 _ **en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un bon Noël. J'espère aussi que vous avez été gâté. Moi j'ai eu des livres, un notebook sur le thème d'Harry Potter pour pouvoir écrire mes histoires ^^, une décoration en cristal, et des bijoux. Et c'était vraiment un bon Noël cette année.**_

 _ **J'espère que cet histoire vous plaira en tout cas.**_

 _ **Joyeux Noël un peu en retard!**_

 **Et je refait un peu de pub pour ma page facebook " L'Univers Magique d'Harry Potter". On y poste des fanart, on propose des concours, une journée spéciale dont les fan auront choisi le thème, on propose des "pub" de fanfiction qu'on a aimé, et plein d'album informatif sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil ;) Parce que plus on est de fou, plus on rit! **

_**Je répondrait aux reviews sur une page 2 ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Joyeux Noël Malfoy!**_

 _22 Décembre :_

Tout le monde était partit du château en cette période de noël. Seul quelques « rejeté » restait au château, et parmi eux, Hermione Granger. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle vivait seule. Il y avait eu un froid entre elle et ses parents quand ils retrouvèrent leurs souvenirs. Ils étaient restés en Australie, la laissant seule dans leur petite maison du quartier de Londres. La jeune fille devait travailler pendant ses vacances pour avoir un peu d'argent de côté. Ces parents aider pour les factures, mais elle n'avait plus le droit à ces privilèges comme avant. Elle devait attendre qu'ils réussissent à lui pardonner d'avoir fait ça. Elle c'était également éloignée d'Harry et Ron, et par conséquent de Ginny qui se trouvait dans un périmètre de 2 mètre d'Harry. Ses deux (ex) Meilleurs amis profitaient de leur célébrité. Ils avaient changé depuis qu'ils avaient été caractérisés de « Héros de Guerre ». Harry était habitué d'avoir son nom sur toutes les lèvres, mais pour une fois c'était avec respect pour les actions qu'il avait mené, Et Ron pouvait enfin gouter à la célébrité. Hermione, elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse d'être le centre d'attention. Et lorsqu'elle avait une remarque à ces deux amis, ils avaient nié en bloc. Elle avait commencé à s'éloigné d'eux au fur et à mesure. Surtout quand c'était un combat de les approché. Harry c'était même mit à signer des autographes aux plus jeunes. Quand à Ron, il enchainait les conquêtes… Hermione souhaitait juste que tout cela s'arrête, que la guerre soit derrière eux. Elle voulait retrouver ces deux amis, ces deux frères. Même si elle avait repoussé Ronald lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser, pour elle, il était toujours son meilleur ami. Ginny était d'accord avec elle, mais elle avait tellement peur de perdre Harry qu'elle ne disait rien. Une chose qui était resté comme avant : l'amour d'Harry pour Ginny. Pour ce qui était du reste, pour Hermione tout tournait différemment, comme si tout avait été chamboulé.

La brune soupira en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Elle y passait encore plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire, depuis qu'elle c'était disputé avec Harry et Ron deux semaines après la rentrée. Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre près d'elle. Elle détourna à peine les yeux, connaissant d'avance qui avait décidé de s'assoir avec elle. Depuis un moment, elle était une paria, même si elle restait la célèbre Hermione Granger qui avait aidé Harry Potter dans la guerre contre le vilain Voldemort. Mais sa crise de nerf contre ses deux meilleurs amis avait été suivit d'une rumeur comme quoi elle était psychologiquement dérangé, que la guerre l'avait traumatisé.

\- Tu restes finalement. Dit la personne devant elle

\- Comme tu le vois Malfoy.

\- Hermione, je sais que je n'ai jamais été juste avec toi, que je me suis comporté comme un con, mais vu qu'on traine souvent ensemble, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Désolé Drago, mauvais habitude.

\- Tu penses aux deux idiots ?

Elle ne répondit pas. La jeune fille avait commencé à trainé avec le Serpentard quelques temps après son anniversaire. Enfin, trainer était un bien grand mot. Il l'avait trouvé roulé en boule dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en pleure, lui aussi avait les yeux rouges. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle lui avait parlé, surement parce que lui aussi était dans la détresse. Elle lui avait avoué ses crises de paniques le soir, ses disputes répétées avec Harry et Ron qui passait leur temps à donner des interviews, leur changement, son envie d'avoir une vie tranquille… Quant à lui, il lui avait avoué faire partit de l'Ordre, qu'il avait aidé pendant la guerre mais qu'il restait un paria malgré tout étant donné que ses parents faisait partie du mauvais camp et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que personne sache qu'il avait aidé Harry, son ennemi pendant la guerre. Au final, tous les deux se faisaient rejetés par les autres. Et ça était devenu une habitude. Ils se retrouvaient dans les toilettes pour discuter lorsqu'il le pouvait, et qu'Hermione n'était pas fourré à la bibliothèque. Au bout d'un moment, le blond l'avait rejoint et ils restaient souvent ensemble, au su et à la vue de tous, se fichant de ce que les autres pouvaient dirent. Au point où ils en étaient…

\- Franchement Hermione, arrête de te torturer avec ça. Quand ils comprendront qu'ils ne sont que des abrutit fini, ils reviendront en rampant.

\- Merci…

\- De quoi ?

\- De me dire ça.

\- Aller viens ! Allons à pré-au-lard !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller tout de suite, demain ?

\- Ça va, ils ne sont pas là pour te voir ou faire la moindre remarque. Tu ne vas pas rester là toutes les vacances !

\- C'est envisageable. Hier encore j'ai trouvé écrit à l'encre « folle dingue » sur mon lit. Suivit d'un beau « traitresse ! ». Donc voilà. J'ai parfois envie de dormir dans la salle sur demande

\- J'y habite déjà ma chère, mais tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux je peux demander une chambre d'amie

\- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. Accusa-t-elle

\- Désolé, mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes

\- Bien une mentalité de mec ça !

Il amorça un geste vers la main de la jeune fille qui ne fit rien pour bouger. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils avaient de petites attentions l'un envers l'autre. Ils c'étaient tellement rapprochés. Surtout quand Harry et Ron avaient appris qu'elle trainait la plupart de son temps avec lui. Cette fois c'était elle qui avait eu le droit à une scène. Elle c'était réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Elle avait eu les échos que Drago c'était fritté avec les deux « Héros de Guerre » national. Elle ignorait ce que ces gestes signifiaient, et elle savait encore moins pourquoi son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tordu lorsqu'il serra ses doigts.

\- Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

\- Un gâteau ?

Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, ce qui le fit rire. Il se leva, l'entraina vers les cuisines. Pour une fois, la jeune fille souriait vraiment. Ils entrèrent et Hermione réussit à convaincre des elfes de la laisser faire un gâteau, au plus grand étonnement du blond qui savait que ce genre de créature étaient têtu, il avait encore en tête Dobby qui venait essayer de lui chanter une berceuse tous les soirs.

Hermione était assise sur un banc près du lac, qui avait gelé. Drago était à sa droite, une assiette de gâteau au chocolat sur les genoux.

\- C'est super bon ! dit-il en mangeant ce qui devait être sa quatrième part

\- Merci. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de gâteau pour quelqu'un. Depuis que je suis partit en cavale. Disons qu'à ce moment-là ce n'étais pas vraiment propice, surtout qu'on avait absolument rien à manger.

\- N'y pense plus.

La brune remonta la manche de son bras gauche, on pouvait y lire « MudBlood », écriture pâle sur sa peau blanche. Drago posa sa main sur son avant-bras en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à l'enlever ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que ça fait partie de moi, pour que je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai subi, ce que j'ai sacrifié pour la paix.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de lever son bras, où la marque des ténèbres était présente, d'une couleur grise pâle.

\- Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas fait enlever, comme beaucoup de gracier

\- J'étais à tous les procès. Harry et Ron m'ont traitée de folle.

\- Tu… étais au miens ?

Hermione piqua un fard. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et elle faisait son possible pour éviter qu'ils l'abordent.

\- Techniquement, ce n'était pas vraiment un procès. Ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils pensaient tes actes ambigüe.

\- Hermione… là n'est pas ma question

\- Oui, j'y étais, mais je me suis caché pour que tu ne me voies pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est mignon ou stupide !

Elle le regarda choqué. Il partit dans un grand rire.

\- Je plaisante, je sais bien que tu ne présentes pas ce genre de sentiment pour moi.

Hermione voulu dire quelque chose mais ne s'y résolu pas. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, même s'il était stupide et égocentrique. Mais une fois qu'elle le connaissait vraiment, ses sentiments étaient devenus ambigüe.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Tu comptes faire quoi demain ?

\- La veille du réveillons ? demanda-t-elle. Aucune idée. D'ordinaire à cette période, je prépare des biscuits avec ma mère. Et toi ?

\- Je vais surement trainer par ci, par là.

La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son étrange ami. Drago ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire. Ils regardaient tous les deux dans la même direction, le lac. La jeune fille appréciait le reflet bleuté de la glace lorsque le soleil la touchait et Drago avait toujours trouvé magnifique le parc en hiver.

\- On ferait mieux de renter. Fini par dire Drago

\- Oui. Il commence à faire froid.

Elle se leva et marcha en direction du château ou deux Gryffondor la fusillait du regard.

\- Ma proposition tien toujours. Dit Drago dans son dos. Tu peux venir dans la salle sur demande avec moi

\- Je verrais. Pour l'instant ça va.

\- Tu parles, tu penses déjà te terrer à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque ! dit-il en riant.

Elle le bouscula gentiment avant de partir d'un pas vif au château. Le blond quant à lui continua de la regarder en faisant un demi-sourire. Au début, il pensait qu'elle n'était qu'un simple sang de bourbe sans importance, mais au fil du temps, il avait pu voir une fille intelligente, pleine d'esprit et remplit d'une fougue impressionnante. Et quand il avait enfin décidé de penser par lui-même, elle avait eu un tout autre intérêt pour lui. Il avait mis comme excuse le sang, mais c'était simplement la peur. Le jour où il l'avait vu dans les toilettes, son cœur c'était brisé face à ses larmes, et il avait fait face à ce qu'elle lui avait caché lorsqu'il l'insultait. Et maintenant, ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, mais il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Il se dirigea vers le troisième étage les mains dans les poches. Il croisa plusieurs élèves de première année de Serpentard mais ils ne lui disaient pas grand choses, ils avaient peur de lui. Et il n'avait toujours pas baissé la manche, où l'on pouvait voir la marque des ténèbres.

Hermione était assise sur son lit. Quelqu'un avait encore mit le foutoir dans ses affaires. Elle soupira longuement. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être prise pour une moins que rien. D'un coup de baguette elle rangea sa chambre. Elle ignorait qui pouvait être derrière tout ça, mais un jour elle devrait y penser. Même si le champ de recherche n'était pas très large vu qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de personne dans le château. Elle espérait secrètement que tout se termine une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle reste dans l'ombre et qu'on arrête de la prendre pour une folle parce qu'elle refuse de sortir avec Ronald et d'être une poupée médiatisé. Au final, elle ne descendit même pas manger, elle se rendit directement en cuisine pour se chercher un sandwich avant de partir se coucher.

23 Décembre :

Hermione était dans son lit, pelotonner sous sa couette. Cependant, son calme ne dura pas longtemps. Elle sentit un liquide visqueux lui tomber dessus. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, recouverte de liquide chaud et non identifié. Elle essaya de trouver sa baguette à l'aveugle. Une fois la main dessus, celle-ci s'éclaira. Une chance qu'elle maîtrise à la perfection les sorts informulés. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux mais se rendit vite compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle s'essuya le visage avec son couvre lit et une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la vision, elle examina la bouillasse qu'elle avait sur elle. Cela ressemblait fortement à une potion verdâtre. Elle se releva tant bien que mal pour se rendre à la salle de bain, et bien sûr, elle était fermée. La brune entendit quelques rires derrière la porte et faillit pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. En nuisette, elle s'enfuit à travers les couloirs. Elle se fichait des courants d'airs qui caressaient sa peau, elle voulait juste se nettoyer et pleurer. Une fois au deuxième étage, elle entra en trombe dans les toilettes de Mimi.

\- Moins de bruit ! pesta Mimi. Même si je ne dors pas, j'ai le droit à un peu de paix !

\- Désolé Mimi. Sanglota Hermione. Je ne voulais pas te déranger mais c'est le seul endroit où je ne croiserais personne…

\- Tu pleures ? demanda le fantôme en se rapprochant. Oh Morgane ! cria-t-elle en voyant la tête d'Hermione

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas beau à voir…

Hermione avait les cheveux englué de la matière verdâtre, qui avait coulé sur elle, tâchant sa nuisette. Elle avait les joues strié de larme et un peu de cette matière étrange avait sécher sur sa joue.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Drago ? demanda Mimi d'une petite voix

\- Non, c'est bon. Enfin… Je n'en sais rien

Mimi posa sa main fantomatique au-dessus de l'épaule de la brune. Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé agaçante, jusqu'à ce qu'elles discutent vraiment lorsqu'elle venait rejoindre Drago dans les toilettes.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te mouiller tout ça pour nettoyer. C'est quoi au juste ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai reçu ça en pleine tête au beau milieu de la nuit. Et c'est absolument dégeu.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une potion dangereuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Grâce à Drago j'ai un antidote pour n'importe qu'elle potion. On en prend tout les mois, on ne sait jamais.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et commença à se débarbouiller mais plus elle mettait de l'eau, plus elle se salissait. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber par terre.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partit tout de suite ?

\- Elles avaient fermé la porte. Et j'avais juste envie de m'éloigner.

\- Qui sait ce qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain si tu ouvrais la porte.

\- Ouais… Je vais aller voir Dray s'il peut m'aider…

\- Dray ?

\- Pas maintenant Mimi. A demain !

\- On est déjà demain. Il est 1h45 du matin.

\- Oh. D'accord.

La jeune fille fonça au troisième étage. Mais c'est en arrivant devant le mur nu qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la salle sur demande s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura

\- Spero Patronum : Malfoy, ouvre cette porte ! S'il te plait.

Le petit animal, qui ressemblait étrangement à un furet, se matérialisa et traversa le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, une porte apparu et s'ouvrit. Hermione eu la surprise de voir Drago Malfoy en caleçon rouge et noir, les cheveux ébouriffé et les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

\- 'Mione ? marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce fait là ?

\- Je peux rester le reste de la nuit.

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi ? On peut reprendre où je me suis arrêter dans mon rêve.

\- Hein ? Non ! J'ai besoin d'une douche et de l'asile politique ! Réveille-toi ! Aqua Mente ! dit-elle en le visant avec sa baguette.

Drago poussa un cri de surprise en frotta son visage pour voir une Hermione couverte de liquide vert, tremblant sans sa nuisette, les cheveux mouillé.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard noir et entra.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de rêve ?

\- Rien, absolument rien. Deuxième porte à droite. Tu veux une chemise ou autre chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien une chemise.

Il lui tendit une chemise noire et elle partit dans la salle de bain pour ne revenir que 40 minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il

\- Je me suis pris ça en pleine tête ! dit-elle en lui lançant un petit bocal. Vu la consistance, la couleur et l'odeur, une potion de furoncle

\- Ratée également. Dit-il.

\- Merci pour l'antidote.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça serait utile un jour. Dire que tu me croyais parano.

\- C'est sûr. Je peux dormir ici ?

\- Of Courses ! Tu peux dormir avec moi

\- Tant que n'essaye pas de me toucher dans la nuit comme dans tes rêves

\- Désolé mais c'est toi qui est belle, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Elle le repoussa gentiment avant de s'allonger sur le lit et s'endormir une fois que sa tête ait touché l'oreiller. Drago resta à la regarder un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Il se releva légèrement pour voir Hermione allongé sur lui, les cheveux en bataille. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'une main, il se mit alors à caresser les cheveux de sa lionne préférée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se réveilla. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle caressa le torse qui se trouvait sous sa main en souriant jusqu'à ce que toutes les informations de la nuit passé ressurgissent dans son esprit. Elle se releva totalement confuse.

\- Désolé ! dit-elle précipitamment. Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

\- Ça ne me dérangeait pas, donc ça va. Pas d'inquiétude Mione.

\- C'est juste étrange. Dit-elle en rougissant

Drago lui sourit en se releva. Hermione sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle une robe rose pastel et des collants ainsi qu'une veste chaude, son écharpe des Gryffondor, une paire de gants et sa paire de bottines noir préféré. Par moment, elle remerciait vraiment le ciel d'être une sorcière. Une fois prête, se fit signe à Drago pour qu'il y aille à son tour.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il de la salle de bain

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit

Au bout de ce qui parut à Hermione être une éternité, Drago sortit, habillé de la tête au pied en noir. Elle le regarda et soupira.

\- Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose avec ta garde-robe

\- Elle est très bien comme elle est ! dit-il. J'aime être classe

\- On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement !

\- Et toi ? on dirait une poupée pour petite fille

Elle lui tira la langue et tous les deux se mirent à rire.

\- Ça te dit qu'on saute le petit dej et qu'on en prend un là-bas ? proposa Drago

\- Ça me va ! Mais le seul endroit où on pourrait prendre un petit déjeuner c'est chez madame Piedoddue !

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu too much chez elle, mais c'est sympa quand même ! et il y a quand même quelques boutiques ! On trouvera peut-être notre bonheur !

\- J'espère. Même si en ce moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de cadeau à offrir

\- Tu as moi ! dit Drago avec un sourire

\- Mouais, on verra !

Ils partirent tous les deux vers Pré-au-lard. Ils se chamaillèrent en chemin, riant et se comportant comme deux adolescents tout simplement. En les regardant de loin, on aurait dit un jeune couple heureux qui se promenait dans la neige, se dirigeant surement dans un café pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils pourraient passer inaperçu n'importe où, même dans le monde moldu. Il n'y aura que leurs écharpes qui comportaient le blason de leur maison qui aurait perturbé les moldus. Hermione était heureuse d'échapper un peu au château, avant c'était un refuge pour elle, maintenant, elle ne savait même plus.

Arrivé au village, Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent directement chez Madamde Piedodue. En entrant, ils furent envahis par ce qu'on appelle « l'esprit de Noël ». La pièce était chargée en décoration de noël. Des petits bonshommes de neige partout, des boules de noël et des petits sapins. Ils s'installèrent à une table en retrait. La serveuse qui les accueillit les regarda bizarrement. Ils avaient l'habitude qu'on les regarde avec insistance.

\- Le menu. Dit-elle en leur tendant la carte

Ils parcoururent rapidement le menue avant de répondre.

\- Des gaufres au chocolat, un jus de citrouille, des œufs et du bacon et un milk-shake fraise. Dit Hermione

\- Pareille pour moi, sauf que pour les gaufres je voudrais du sirop, le milk-shake a la banane, et des fondants du chaudron.

La serveuse hocha la tête avant de partir. Hermione regarda Draco en souriant.

\- Tu as vu son regard ? demanda-t-elle

\- On finit par s'y habituer à force.

\- Ça n'en reste pas moins agaçant. Pourquoi doit-on toujours nous dévisager partout ?

\- Parce que tu es une héroïne déchu et moi je suis le vilain petit canard qui fait partit des méchants mangemorts !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Au bout de quelques instants, leur commande arriva, avec une serveuse qui avait les lèvres pincées. Draco la remercia mais celle-ci l'ignora royalement. Ils mangèrent tous les deux en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils se sentaient bien.

\- Tu comptes acheter un cadeau pour eux ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Je me demande à quoi bon, ils les jetteront surement.

\- Pas forcément… Peut-être qu'ils seront content.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, Draco paya et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux. Ils se mirent à déambuler dans le village. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, mais c'était presque le cas. Ils étaient si proches que leurs épaules se touchaient quand ils marchaient. Ils entrèrent dans les boutiques ouvertes pour flâner. Chez Honeyduck, la jeune fille acheta des pains d'épice, quand Draco osa lui demandé pour qui ils étaient, elle était catégorique, pas pour lui en tout cas. Hermione acheta un lot de chez Zonko pour Harry et pour Ron. Elle ne savait pas s'il en voudra, mais elle devait essayer. Dans une petite boutique d'antiquité, elle trouva un bracelet avec une rose, tout simple. Elle le prit pour Ginny. C'était la seule qui acceptait de lui parler comme avant. Elle vit également une chevalière qui semblait être en argent, elle la prit pour Draco. Hermione adorait ce genre de boutique, on pouvait y trouver des choses magnifiques. Elle vit que Draco aussi avait choisi quelque chose. Une fois leurs achats terminés, ils sortirent affronter de nouveau. Ils partirent ensuite chez Honeyduck pour se prendre des friandises pour les deux jours qui allaient arriver. Ils croisèent certains élèves de Poudlard qui les regardèrent de travers quand ils passèrent près d'eux. Hermione soupira

\- Un jour ça passera. Dit Draco

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça ne passera jamais.

Draco lui attrapa la main et la lui serra. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire triste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, il y aura un autre problème, et on ne sera plus aussi intéressant !

\- Si tu le dit. On rentre au château ? Ou on fait une ballade ?

\- On peut faire une petite ballade, on n'a cas allé vers la cabane hurlante

Hermione haussa les épaules et le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent face à la cabane hurlante.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est hantée ? demanda Draco

\- Non, c'est juste une légende.

\- Dit moi tout miss-je-sais-tout

Hermione lui tira la langue. Il lui fit un beau sourire.

\- Tu savais que Remus Lupin était un loup garou

\- Oui, tout le monde en a entendu parler. Le rapport?

\- Il est un loup-garou depuis qu'il est enfant. Grayback l'a mordu. Donc, quand il est entré à Poudlard…

\- Il était un loup-garou.

\- Oui, Dumbledore faisait tout pour l'aider, à contrôler ses mutations et tout, à cet époque, il n'y avait pas de Potion-tue-loup. Il devait trouver un endroit loin des élèves du château pour éviter de leur faire du mal. Lors de ses transformations, au début, il allait dans la forêt interdite, mais c'était risqué. Alors il s'est enfermé ici, dans la cabane qui était abandonné. Ce que les gens entendaient, c'était ses hurlements de loup. Donc non, ce n'était pas un endroit hanté. Il y avait juste un loup—garou et ses amis animagi.

\- Animagi ?

\- Oui, les amis de Remus étaient des animagi. Tu sais, ces sorciers qui choisissent de se transformer en animaux.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un Animagus, McGonagall en est un.

\- Oui, enfin, eux c'étaient des animagus non déclaré, ils ont appris eux-même. Et ils l'aidaient. Ce genre d'amitié est vraiment beau. J'ai toujours admiré l'amitié entre Sirius et Remus. C'est comme ça que j'imaginais notre amitié avec Harry et Ron.

\- Mais ça sera de nouveau comme ça. Dit Draco en la serrant contre lui. Et tu m'oubliera!

\- Impossible.

\- en tout cas, ils reviendront quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont des idiots.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle avait un regard triste. Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter avant de retourner au château. Ils restèrent un moment à marcher dans le parc, se lançant des boues de neiges de temps à autre. Hermione riait aux éclats et Draco souriait en la regardant. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils mangèrent ensemble à la table des Griffondor.

A la fin du repas, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque parce que c'était ce qu'Hermione voulait faire. Elle avait envie de lire un peu. Après une heure et demi de lecture où Draco avait passé son temps à l'embêter. Ils c'étaient ensuite rendus dans la salle sur demande pour passer le reste de l'après - midi. Ils avaient passé, euros temps à parler de tout et de rien. Il y avait maintenant 2 lit dans la salle, avec une décoration à la fois Serpentant et Gryffondor. Hermione c'était allongée sur son lit, tête vers le bas. Draco quant à lui était assis sur le sol. A un moment, Draco avait récupérer des cookies en cuisine.

\- tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard? Demanda Draco

\- Je voudrais travailler pour le bien du monde. Faire en sorte que le monde change dans le bon sens.

\- Ministre de la Magie? Dit-il en riant

\- Tu ris mais c'est une bonne idée, je ferais en sorte que tous soient égaux. Et toi?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai toujours aimé préparer des potions. Peut - être que je ferais ça, ou je vivrais de la fortune des Lestranges et celle des Malfoy, en plus de la fortune de ma mère.

\- Te prélasser dans le luxe, qu'elle bonne idée. Dit - elle en riant. Passe-moi un cookie!

Draco lui te dis un cookie et elle croqua vigoureusement dedans. Il lui sourit.

\- C'est un peu l'idée. Ensuite je me marierai et j'aurais un fils

\- qui te dit que ça sera un fils?

\- Les Malfoy ont toujours des fils!

\- Mais voyons!

\- Tu imaginés avoir une famille plus tard?

\- Oui, j'aimerais avoir 2 enfants, une fille et un garçon. Je n'ai jamais aimé être enfant unique

\- Mais c'est le pied! Tu as ce que tu veux

\- Peut - être, mais je me sentais seule. En plus, quand j'étais enfant, je me sentais différentes des autres parce que je faisais des choses que je n'étais pas censé faire. J'ai appris ma condition de sorcière après mes 11 ans. J'allais dans un collège moldu. Et en rentrant chez moi, après ce jour horrible, parce qu'il c'était passé plein de trucs étrange, De la magie spontanée, j'ai vu Dumbledore. Il m'a tout expliqué. Ensuite on s'est rendu au chemin de traverse pour récupérer mes effets scolaires. Et surtout ma baguette. Alors je me suis mise à lire et à travailler plus que n'importe qui, pour compenser le manque. J'aurais aimé avoir une grande sœur pour qu'elle m'explique un peu tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr que, si tu avais eu une sœur, elle aurait eu des pouvoirs. Personne ne comprend comment ça se passe pour les né - moldu. Parfois tous les enfants ont des pouvoirs, parfois un seul.

Hermione haussa les épaules puis se retourna sur le ventre.

\- C'est étrange comment la magie est dispersés. Et c'est fascinant de voir comment la baguette canalise la magie.

\- Tu trouves tout fascinant de toute façon.

\- Elle se mit à rire avant de lui répondre.

\- Et toi tu es blasé.

\- Je ne m'émerveille pas de tout c'est différent.

Elle se servit un dernier cookies et le mangea sans rien dire. Elle venait de faire apparaître des oiseaux d'un coup de baguette. Elle regarda Draco qui grignotait son cookie. Hermione avait toujours été doué en sortilèges.

\- une fois, j'ai utilisé ses oiseaux pour attaquer Ron. Dit - elle en riant

\- comment ça? Demanda Draco

\- en sixième année. Je ne suis pas très fière mais je l'ai fait. Griffondor fêtait sa victoire et Lavande l'a embrassé. Je croyais encore que je l'aimais à ce moment-là. Donc je me suis réfugier dans une classe, et j'ai créé des oiseaux pour me tenir compagnie. Harry est venu me voir, pour me réconforter. Puis il est arrivé avec Lavande, en me demandant ce que je faisais la, et Lavande qui disait qu'ils trouveraient un autre endroit pour se câliner. Alors j'ai lancé le sortilège. Ce qui était assez étrange c'est que je ne tenais même plus ma baguette

\- de la magie sans baguette? s'exclama-t - il

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, pouvoir lancer des petits sorts sans sa baguette. Elle l'avait fait pour aider Ron à avoir le poste de Gardien. Pour elle, c'était normal, tout le monde pouvait le faire.

\- tu sais, c'est rare que quelqu'un puisse faire de la magie sans baguette, du moins sans entraînement. Les sorciers perdent peu à peu cette capacité sans entraînement. Il peut arriver qu'un sorcier puisse le faire sans entraînement mais il doit être très puissant. Dit Draco

\- mais étant enfant tout le monde en faisait non? Demanda Hermione. Donc logiquement tous devraient pouvoir le refaire.

\- quand on est enfant, c'est une manifestation de la magie instinctive. Mais une fois qu'on le contrôle et qu'on a la baguette pour canalisé la magie, faire de la magie sans baguette deviens moins important. Et c'est toujours plus compliqué parce qu'il faut beaucoup de concentration pour canalisé la magie, alors qu'avec la baguette c'est automatique. Mais le faire avec autant de faciliter... Chapeau bas!

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- ce n'est pas non plus des sorts vraiment important, juste des petits

\- c'est déjà pas mal. C'est pour ça que tout le monde dit que tu es la plus brillante sorcière de ta génération

\- enfin, d'après les journaux maintenant c'est celle qui sombre dans la dépression.

\- c'est mieux que d'être le Sombral dans l'histoire. Je continue à me faire traîner dans la bus. Et ça risque de me suivre des années à cause de la marque des ténèbres.

\- on a tous des cicatrices. Dit - elle. Elles montrent que malgré la difficulté des épreuves, ont à survécu.

Draco à regarde un moment sans comprendre. Hermione pointa sa baguette sur son bras. Il se rapprocha pour voir. Il y avait sur la paeu pâle de la jeune fille une cicatrice, un mot écrit grossièrement dans sa peau. La cicatrice était rose pâle sur le bras de la Griffondor, et on pouvait lire "MudBlood"... Sang-de-bourbe, Sang impur, né - moldu... Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne montre pas mes cicatrices, parce que j'en ai marre de raconter cette histoire.

\- quand ma tante t'a mutilé pour le plaisir.

\- j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que je l'avais fait enlever. On me l'avait proposé, pour ne plus rien à voir qui me rappelle la guerre d'après les infirmières. Mais les souvenirs sont toujours là eux, même en enlevant une marque physique. Sauf que ça ne changeait rien, et ça fait partie de moi maintenant. Donc je l'ai gardé pour me rappeler que j'ai connu pire.

\- mais pourquoi faire croire ça?

\- parce que tout le monde me disait disait disaient l'enlever, que ça sera mieux pour moi. Mais qu'est - ce qui enlève les cauchemars et les rapaces de journalistes qui vous espionnent? En fait, le jour où tout le monde pensait que je m'étais fait enlever ma cicatrice, j'étais partie rendre visite à un psychomage à propos de mes cauchemars.

\- mais toi tu as la chance de pouvoir faire enlever cette marque. Ce n'est pas fait avec de la magie noire...

\- tu aimerais faire enlever la marque?

\- j'aimerais ne l'avoir jamais eu...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione attrapa le bras de Draco, celui où se trouvait la marque. Elle l'embrassa.

\- quand tu sais qu'il n'y a plus personne qui utilise cette marque pour rallier des gens pour faire de mauvaise chose, elle n'est plus aussi effrayante.

\- ne dit pas n'importe quoi

\- Draco, cette marque est la marque d'un mauvais choix, d'une obligation, elle ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. C'est comme le professeur Rogue, Paix à son âme! Il a fait un mauvais choix et il a passé sa vie à essayer de se racheter. Tu peux faire pareil

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce qu'ils me croiront ? je ne pense pas Hermione. Ils me verront toujours comme le salaud de Serpentard qui est devenu un mangemort comme son père. Toi, c'est différent. Malgré le fait que tout le monde te vois du mauvais œil parce que tu ne fais rien comme la société voudrait que tu fasses. Ils voudraient que tu signes des autographes, que tu fasses plein de photos, que chaque moment de ta vie soient en première page, que tu sortes avec Weasley et que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre que celle que tu es au fond. Et surtout que tu coupes tout contact avec le vilain Draco Malfoy

En disant ça, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi c'est tellement compliqué ? demanda-t-elle

\- Aucune idée. Mais rien n'est jamais simple quand nous sommes dans les parages.

\- On est maudit ? dit-elle en riant

\- A la façon de Roméo et Juliette ? dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Comment tu…

\- J'ai peut-être subtilisé ton exemplaire de ce livre que tu trimballais tout le temps.

\- C'est toi qui l'avais ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui. Tu étais tout le temps en train de le lire, tous les jours, toujours le même livre. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait d'aussi exceptionnel, ce vieux livre écorné. Alors un jour, en cinquième année alors que tu étais occupé à regarder un gallion, tu l'as oublié sur la table de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai pris, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai lu, et je l'ai gardé près de moi.

\- N'étais-tu pas amoureux de moi déjà à ce moment-là ? dit-elle pour le taquiner

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, vraiment amoureux, pas simplement un petit coup de cœur pour ton tempérament tout-feu tout-flamme, en quatrième année

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation. Elle le regarda un moment sans savoir quoi dire. Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Ce soir-là, Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de Draco en souriant.

 _24 Décembre :_

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla en première. Draco était toujours dans un profond sommeil. Il semblait paisible. Il y avait même un filet de bave sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle se mit à rire en silence. Elle s'empressa de prendre une douche et de se préparer. Elle ne fut pas étonner de trouver ses affaires dans la salle sur demande. Les elfes étaient au courant de son existence, et ils savaient sans doute que deux élèves y vivaient. Une fois prête, elle décida d'aller se balader dans le château, muni d'un paquet de pain d'épice. Même si elle avait dit à Draco qu'il n'en aurait pas, elle en posa un, qui avait un joli ruban rouge sur son emballage près de son lit. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle prit un rapide petit déjeuné sous le regard de ceux qui était resté. Et dire qu'elle avait choisi de rester uniquement pour avoir un peu de paix. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait pu inviter Draco chez elle, même si ça aurait été étrange…

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, elle se mit à vadrouiller à travers le château pour trouver les elfes de maison. Ces petites créatures avaient pris l'habitude qu'Hermione essaye de leur offrir des choses. Ils n'acceptaient toujours pas les vêtements ou tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin a quelque chose qui avait l'air de les libérer. Mais ils acceptaient pour la période de Noël quelques pains d'épice. Hermione pensait qu'ils faisaient ça principalement par politesse mais elle en avait déjà vu certains les manger en discutant. Mais en distribuant les pains d'épice, elle passa dans la cuisine. Et dans un coin de la pièce, elle vit une pile de bonnet. Quand les elfes passaient face à cette pile, ils inclinaient légèrement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle

\- Les bonnets de Dobby. Couina une elfe

\- C'était peut-être un elfe qui voulait être payé pour son travail, mais il était gentil. Dit un autre elfe

\- Beaucoup était d'accord avec lui, ils voulaient changer les choses. Dit un autre elfe

Hermione hocha la tête et leur donna leurs pains d'épice avant de partir. Elle croisa Draco.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te cherchais justement. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je distribuais les pains d'épices aux elfes.

Elle lui sourit. Il lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuné ? demanda Hermione

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas faim de toute façon

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu ton petit pain d'épice. Je l'ai mangé, donc ça va. Mais je ne t'en ai pas laissé…

\- Je n'aime pas le pain d'épice personnellement.

Elle lui fit un autre sourire et ils se mirent à marcher à travers le château.

\- Tu as envoyé tes cadeaux ? demanda-t-il

\- Pas encore. Il faut que j'aille emprunter un hibou pour les envoyer.

\- Je peux t'aider.

\- Si tu veux, mais je les enverrais cet après-midi. J'ai envie de me promener un peu.

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur de laisser ta mère seule ? demanda Hermione

\- Non. Enfin, un peu, mais elle n'est pas en Angleterre. Elle a choisi de partir en France un moment. Elle avait besoin d'être loin de tout ça.

\- Et à propos de ton père ?

\- C'est compliqué. Il n'utilise plus les détraqueurs, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il restera enfermé à Azkaban à vie. Ma mère n'a pas envie de le voir là-bas, et moi je n'ai pas envie de le voir du tout ! et toi ?

\- Mes parents m'en veulent toujours autant. Ils pensent que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

\- Mais tu as fait ça pour les protéger non ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Il la regarda sans rien dire. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais des élèves passèrent dans le couloir en les regardant. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Tous les dévisageaient. Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione

\- J'en ai un peu marre du regard des autres sur nous comme ça

\- Quand tu dis : nous… commença Hermione

\- Et bien ?

\- Non rien…

\- Tu voudrais savoir si c'est un « nous » officiel ?

Hermione se mit à rougir. Draco la poussa contre un mur de pierre, elle sentit la fraicheur de la pierre dans son dos. Il plaça une main au-dessus de sa tête et une contre sa hanche. La jeune fille était cramoisie. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

\- Tu voudrais que ça le soit ?

\- Et toi Malfoy ?

\- Peut-être

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Ils étaient absorbés par le baiser, ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'eux, mais lorsqu'ils entendirent un « click » et le crépitement d'un flash, ils se séparèrent. Ils virent alors le petit frère de Colin Crivey, Dennis. Il avait l'appareil photo de son frère dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Dennis ? demanda Hermione

\- Je ne parlerais pas aux traitres ! dit le jeune Gryffondor

\- Il n'y a pas de traitres ici ! dit Hermione

\- Si, toi, tu embrasses un Mangemort, et tout le monde le saura.

\- Dennis… ce n'est pas un mangemort ! dit-elle exaspéré.

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Laisse tomber. Dit-il. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire. Draco lui fit un sourire avant de partir. Voilà qui avait bien refroidit le moment. Quand Draco fut un peu plus loin, Hermione lança un regard assassin à son compatriote de Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'en a pas marre d'alimenter les rumeurs stupides qui circulent partout et que la Gazette s'amuse à publier ?

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute-moi Dennis, Draco Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort, pas plus que toi ou moi ! Tu crois que Colin serait fier de toi ?

\- C'est des mangemorts qui l'ont tué !

\- Mais pas Draco Malofy. Il n'était dans ce camps parce qu'on avait menacé sa mère et lui. S'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait, ils mourraient tous les deux ! Vous jugez tous parce qu'il a une marque des ténèbres, et vous ne savez même pas un quart de ce qu'il se passe ! Et je vais te dire une dernière chose Dennis. Colin était censé partir avec les plus jeunes, ceux qui avaient moins de 17 ans, mais il n'a pas écouté. On dit peut-être que les Gryffondor sont les plus courageux, mais parfois il n'y a qu'un pas entre le courage et la bêtise. Et ce qu'il a fait, c'était une bêtise. Il n'était pas près, il ne connaissait pas les sorts utiles pour se battre! On lui avait dit de rester dans la tour nord avec les autres !

\- C'est Draco Malfoy qui les a fait entrer

\- Et il a été remercié comment par Voldemort d'après toi ? enfermé dans sa propre maison, entourée de psychopathe ! tu crois qu'il a choisi cette vie ? on a choisi pour lui. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Dennis regarda Hermione sans rien dire. Les secondes qui passaient semblaient durée une éternité.

\- Je m'en fiche. Fini par dire Dennis. Les journaux adoreront cette photo.

\- Tu crois que je te dis ça à cause de la photo ?

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre que des personnes qui n'ont aucun lien avec nous mettent leurs nez dans nos affaires. La plupart des élèves ici ne nous connaissent que de nom ou tout simplement par le biais d'articles. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez savoir de ce qu'on a vécu ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de la guerre ? Rien ! On est juste des adolescents qui ont été obligé de faire des choses parfois horrible pour notre survie. Mais envoi là ta photo. Raconte ce que tu veux, mais je vais te dire une chose, je suis fière d'être tombé amoureuse de Draco Malfoy !

Sur ces mots, Hermione fit volte-face et partit. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette photo soit supprimé, mais pour Draco. Tout le monde allait déformer ce qu'ils avaient vu, ou entendu. Et il avait été assez calomnié comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle entreprit de le chercher. Même si elle avait déjà une idée sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. La tour d'Astronomie. C'était toujours là qu'il se rendait quand il n'allait pas bien.

Elle entreprit de monter les escaliers menant à l'une des plus hautes tours du château. Et elle avait eu raison. Draco était appuyé sur la rambarde. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enserra la taille. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, c'est juste que c'est un peu agaçant ce genre de comportement.

\- Il veut envoyer la photo pour les journaux.

\- Et tu as essayé de l'en empêcher ?

\- Pas vraiment, je lui ai dit un peu ce que je pensais. Il te tiens pour responsable pour la mort de Colin, son frère.

\- Colin ?

\- Oui, celui qui passait son temps à faire des photos. Il était à Gryffondor. Il est mort lorsque les Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer au château lors de la sixième année.

Draco ne dit rien. Il ignorait ce qui c'était passé cette soirée là, tout était flou dans son esprit. Il savait juste qu'il avait réparé l'armoire à disparaitre. Et qu'il avait été entrainé par les mangemorts vers la tour d'astronomie pour finir sa mission. Même si au final il n'avait rien fait.

\- C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui les ai fait entrer.

\- Il y avait des circonstances qui ont fait que tu étais obligé.

\- J'aurais pu dire non…

\- Et regarder ta mère mourir ? Sérieusement Draco. N'y pense plus. Il faudra du temps pour que les gens s'y fassent.

Il se retourna et la regarda en souriant. Pour lui, c'était comme une petite lumière dans son monde de ténèbres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire quelque chose ?

\- J'ai envie de faire un bonhomme de neige dans le parc. Dit-elle

\- Faut qu'on aille chercher nos mentaux et écharpes.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande. Ils prirent leurs mentaux et les écharpes aux effigies de leurs maisons. Mais pour jouer, Draco pris l'écharpe des rouges et or de la jeune fille et lui passa la verte et argent autour du cou. Elle se mit à rire mais ne l'enleva pas.

Tous les deux sortirent de la salle sur demande en chahutant. Ils avaient besoins de ce petit moment de calme. Ils avaient besoin d'être des adolescents normaux qui flirtait ensemble, la veille de noël. En marchant dans les couloirs, Hermione se mit à rêvasser que les choses soient différentes. Qu'elle et Draco étaient juste deux adolescents normaux, sans magie, dans un monde tout à fait ordinaire où il n'y avait pas de mangmort ou autre personnes qui cherchait leur mort, qu'ils habitaient dans le même quartier, qu'ils allaient dans la même école, mais que lui était le fils d'un grand homme d'affaire qui n'aimait pas le travail de ses parents, et leur seul obstacle serait de faire accepter à son père leur relation. Qu'elle avait toujours ses deux meilleurs amis à qui elle aurait tout raconté. Mais c'était un rêve. Ils n'étaient pas ordinaires.

Dans le parc, ils s'amusèrent à se lancer de la neige en riant et en chahutant. Hermione entreprit de faire un bonhomme de neige façon moldu tandis que Draco le faisait avec la magie. Ils s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ce ne fut que lorsque la gros horloge de l'entrée sonna midi qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Après un repas rapide, ils prirent les cadeaux qu'Hermione devait envoyer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ses deux amis allaient prendre ses cadeaux. Pour faciliter l'envoi, elle avait lancé à un petit sac en toile un sortilège d'agrandissement indétectable et y glissa ses cadeaux. Draco la regarda. Elle tremblait légèrement.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Draco

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la volière avec prudence. Le sol était glissant. Draco lui tint la main tandis qu'ils montaient. Face aux hiboux, Hermione ne savait pas lequel prendre. Draco choisi un grand-duc. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal d'attacher le petit sac à la patte du hibou. Draco prit le relais en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Elle dit ensuite l'adresse au hibou et l'envoya. Elle le regarda s'envoler.

\- Tu as un peur ? demanda Draco

\- Un peu. S'ils n'en veulent pas…

\- C'est qu'ils sont des idiots et qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait bien à ce moment précis. Ils se mirent à marcher dans le reste du parc. Hermione entraina Draco au niveau des rosiers ensorcelé pour faire apparaitre de belles roses rouges en hivers. Il y avait même des fées qui papillonnaient autour.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça ! dit Draco

\- Tous les ans, ils font pousser les roses vers la période de Noël. Généralement, elles s'ouvrent la veille de Noël, et se ferment après Noël.

Elle lui sourit et ils s'approchèrent des bosquets de fleurs. Il y avait une odeur divine qui s'en échappait.

\- Elles sentent vraiment bon. Dit Draco

\- Oui, et ce que je préfère, c'est les fées.

\- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas une Doxy ?

\- On ne permettrait pas à des fées mordeuses de venir à Poudlard

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le charia un peu. Ça la faisait rire qu'il semblait avoir peur des Doxy.

\- Tu as déjà été mordu par une de ses choses ? ça fait extrêmement mal !

\- Tu as déjà été mordu ?

\- Oui, il y en avait chez ma tante.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ? dit-elle

\- Oui, il y avait des créatures vraiment étranges, parfois un poil dangereuse. Elles sont vraiment des pestes !

\- Oh… mon homme en guimauve !

\- Ne te moque pas ! j'avais 6 ans. C'était un vrai traumatisme à ce moment-là.

\- Mais à part ça, elle n'allait pas bien ta tante ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ces créatures sont catégorie 3 dans la classification du Ministère de la Magie[1] !

\- Oui, mais elle était à Azkaban à ce moment-là. Ma mère essayait de gérer la maison de ma tante comme si elle espérait que ça changerais quelque chose.

\- Ta mère rêvait un peu non ?

\- C'est sa grande sœur, elle espérait qu'elle change. Tu savais que Tante Bella n'écoutait que ma mère. C'était la seule qu'elle aimait, si ma tante était capable d'amour en tout cas. Mais elle essayait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à la voir comme une femme aimante tu sais ?

Elle lui montra son bras. Draco l'attrapa et l'embrassa.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas dire qu'elle était aimante, elle était folle, mais vraiment, et obsessionnelle. Elle n'était pas que dévoué à son maître, elle était obsédée. Je te jure qu'une fois je l'ai entendu chantonner une chanson qui parlait de lui. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle a une boite avec des reliques de lui.

Un frisson de dégout parcouru l'échine d'Hermione.

\- Beurk ! je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ça !

\- Sauf que toi, tu ne l'a pas vu ! Moi si. Elle fredonnait quand elle marchait dans le manoir, et elle faisait tout pour être le plus près de lui possible. Je te jure, c'était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il y avait ! Même Grayback était dégouté en la voyant le couver des yeux !

\- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas fait d'enfant !

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! il n'aurait pas de nez !

Hermione laissa échapper un rire. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ils se baladèrent tout en discutant près des roses avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le réveillon de Noël allait commencer.

La disposition des tables avaient changé. Elles n'étaient plus quatre longues table mais quelques petites tables ronde, avec au milieu, une grande table où se trouvait un buffet. Hermione s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait des entrées. Elle se servit une assiette généreuse, Draco aussi se servit généreusement puis ils prirent une table.

\- C'est la première fois que je fais Noël à Poudlard je crois. Dit-elle

\- Moi ça arrivait que je reste de temps à autre.

\- Et je crois que c'est le troisième Noël que je passe en tout petit comité

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand Harry, Ron et moi étions à la recherche des Horcruxes, Ron n'a pas tenu. Il n'en parle pas, il fait comme s'il avait toujours été là, mais la vérité c'est qu'à un moment il nous a laissé seul avec Harry. Nous vivions dans une tante, on bougeait tout le temps, on avait l'impression de courir après des fantômes, on n'avait quasiment rien à manger… Ron m'en voulait de ne pas faire comme sa mère, il en voulait à Harry pour cette mission. L'Horcruxe n'arrangeait rien, puisque pour se protéger il faisait en sorte de faire ressortir les mauvais côtés. En tout cas, le soir de Noël Harry et moi étions seul, et ça faisait plusieurs jours, vos des semaines… j'avais perdu le compte. En tout cas, tous les deux on est allé au village de sa naissance, et on a vu une église d'où venait des chants de noël. Il y avait la tombe de ses parents. J'y ai laissé des fleurs. Et c'est là qu'on s'est dit Joyeux Noël. On ignorait totalement que c'était Noël jusqu'à ce qu'on entende Silent Night dans l'église.

\- Eh bien, quand toi tu cavalais pour trouver les Horcruxes, moi j'ai dû assister à l'humiliation de mon père et c'était rythmé de cri de moldus torturé. J'aimais Noël. De quoi te dégouter !

\- L'année dernière je l'ai passé seule par contre. C'était un peu triste. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire quoi que ce soit avec les Weasley

\- Je l'ai passé avec ma mère, dans la peur constante qu'un Auror débarque pour m'enfermer à Azkaban.

\- Ça a dû être horrible.

\- D'un côté, ça m'a quand même rapproché de ma mère, puisque j'ai appris qu'elle a menti en disant que Potter était mort juste pour moi, pour savoir si j'étais vivant.

\- C'est vrai que ça a été une belle preuve d'amour de la part de ta mère. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle était un peu distante.

\- C'est son éducation qui fait ça. Toujours fière, toujours pur ! Elle s'est satisfaire de cette vie avec mon père. Elle a fini par l'aimer, pas le coup de foudre où vous aimez intensément, mais elle l'aimait quand même.

\- Mais elle n'a jamais voulu autre chose qu'un mariage arrangé ?

\- Elle m'a raconté que sa sœur Andromeda, leur ainé à tante Bella et ma mère, était partit avec un né-moldu. Au début, elle avait trouvé que ce n'était qu'un caprice parce que leurs parents étaient quand même sévères. Elle trouvait ça ridicule au début. Mais elle c'était rendu compte après qu'Andromeda était amoureuse de lui. Une Serpentarde avec un Poufsouffle. En plus d'être né-moldu, il était à Poufsouffle !

\- Ce n'est pas un crime. Dit-elle en mangeant un peu de son entrée

\- Pour la famille de ma mère si. Elle m'a avoué qu'au début, elle prônait ce que lui disaient ses parents, parce que pour elle, ils avaient raison. Elle était fière et têtu, narcissique… prétentieuse même. Elle m'a avoué ne pas être vraiment fière de tout ça maintenant. Enfin bref, une de ses sœurs avait déjà mis un peu le chaos dans la famille. Elle ne voulait pas finir déshérité comme Andromeda. Alors elle a fait ce qu'on lui disait, soit épousé mon père. Mais elle aurait pu finir avec Rodolphus d'ailleurs. Cet idiot fini !

\- Je trouve parfois les traditions sorcières arriéré !

\- C'est pour ça que ma mère n'a pas voulu qu'on me trouve une fiancée. Elle veut que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Elle s'en veut un peu de ne pas avoir soutenu sa sœur.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils finirent leur entrée. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux autres élèves présents. Ils avaient juste envie de profiter de la soirée. Ils se levèrent pour prendre le repas.

\- J'adore la dine ! dit Hermione en se servant

\- Une année, ma mère a demandé à Dobby de préparer un paon roti. Mon père a cru que c'était ses fameux paon albinos qui servait de diner parce que ma mère avait fait récupérer certaines de leurs plumes pour la décoration ! Il a failli faire une crise cardiaque ! je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi blème

Hermione se mit à rire. Une fois leur plat bien remplit, ils retournèrent à table.

\- Une fois, j'ai passé le réveillon de Noël en France, chez mes Grands-parents. Et mon père a absolument voulu mangé des huitres. On n'avait pas l'habitude de manger ça. Et lorsque mon père a essayé de l'avalé, elle s'est collé à sa joue. On a ri pendant tout le temps où il essayait de l'enlever.

Draco se mit à rire. Ils continuèrent à parler tout en mangeant. Ils se resservirent au moins deux fois après leur première assiette. Les elfes avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands.

\- Je me rappelle aussi qu'une fois, à un Noël que j'ai passé chez les Weasley, Ron a tellement mangé de cookies qu'il s'est endormi sur le canapé, les jumeaux lui ont barbouillé le visage, et il a fallu quatre jours pour effacer l'encre

\- Dommage que je ne l'ai pas vu ! dit Draco

\- Les jumeaux étaient de vrai bout en train ! toujours à rigoler, à faire des farces. Je me suis retrouvé avec un œil au bord noir à cause d'eux une fois.

\- Ils t'ont frappé ?

\- Non, il y avait une de leurs inventions dans leur chambre, et on y est allé avec Ginny. Et il y avait sur le lit un télescope. Quand je l'ai pris, un poing est sorti et m'a frappé l'œil.

\- Ah, je m'en rappelle je crois… c'était avant la rentrée non ?

\- Exactement.

\- Une fois j'ai surpris Pansy avec Théodore Nott.

\- Surpris ? comment ?

\- Je dois te faire un dessin ?

\- Pas vraiment ! dit Hermione en riant. Mais je croyais qu'il était plus penché vers le côté Garçon.

\- Théo prend ce qui vient. Il n'a pas de genre préféré. Il peut très bien tombé amoureux d'un garçon comme d'une fille. Mais au moment où je l'ai vu, il était censé être en couple avec un Poufsouffle.

\- Ils étaient où ?

\- Dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Et son lit est à côté du mien en plus ! J'ai passé des semaines à faire des cauchemars. J'avais constamment peur qu'ils soient en train de faire leurs choses à côté de moi

\- Comme si tu ne faisais pas la même chose !

\- Eh non ! pas dans le dortoir des Serpentard en tout cas. Je tiens quand même à ma sphère privé. Et il y a eu moins de fille que tu penses. Certaines se sont juste amusées à dire qu'elles l'avaient fait juste pour se faire mousser auprès de leurs amis.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Draco lui attrapa la main et lui embrassa le bout des doigts. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis ce fut le moment du dessert. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Hermione préféra tout ce qui était chocolaté tandis que Draco prenait tout ce qui était fruité. Le repas se fini vers 22h45. Une fois terminé, ils partirent tous les deux à travers les couloirs. Ils se rendirent à la salle sur demande. En arrivant à l'intérieur, Hermione leva les yeux et remarqua qu'une plante poussait dans la salle. Elle la regarda avec attention et vit qu'il s'agissait de Gui. Elle attrapa le bras de Draco et lui montra la plante du doigt. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle lui sourit. Ils furent ébahit de voir que la salle avait pris les couleurs de Noël. D'un coup, Hermione se mit à bailler.

\- Au lit ! dit le blond

\- J'ai envie d'attendre minuit ! dit-elle

\- Pas la peine, on a cas dormir ensemble et on ouvrira les cadeaux demain.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ma petite Grangy !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se prépara quand même pour dormir. Une fois près, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir instantanément.

 _25 Décembre :_

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Draco. Elle bougea légèrement, évitant de le réveiller. Elle vit alors que sous le petit sapin qui était apparu dans leur chambre, il y avait des cadeaux. Elle s'en approcha avec précaution. Il y avait plusieurs cadeaux à son nom. Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas des retours de ses propres cadeaux.

Elle entreprit de regarder les cadeaux et de les trier. Il y en avait au 4 pour Draco, le siens compris, et 5 pour elle, celui du blond compris. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Il y avait même des petits mots. Derrière elle, elle sentit que Draco se réveillait. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit c'est le visage lumineux d'Hermione. Il sourit. Il l'embrassa.

\- Joyeux noël Malfoy ! dit-elle en souriant

\- Joyeux Noël Granger !

Il la serra contre lui. Elle soupira d'aise.

\- Il y a des cadeaux !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ça m'a un peu étonné. Et j'ai envie de passer la journée en pyjama, à manger des biscuits, toute la journée. Comme je le faisais chez moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le matin de Noël, j'étais dans un pyjama, comment dire, assez intéressant… c'était comme des déguisements[2]. J'avais un lapin, un panda… chaque année ma mère m'en achetait un, ce qui fait que j'en avais une collection. J'ai toutes les photos dans un album. Même quand je n'ai pas passé Noël avec eux, j'avais toujours mon petit pyjama. Je sais que ça fait puéril, mais j'aime bien cette tradition. Le dernier que j'ai eu, c'était quand on était en sixième année. Une chance que je n'ai pas trop changée, il est encore bon pour moi. Donc l'année dernière je l'ai mis, et j'ai passé ma journée devant la télé à regarder des vieux films de Noël bien niais !

\- Té-quoi ?

\- Une… boite qui diffuse des images… je te monterais. Enfin bref, l'année dernière j'étais un panda. C'était mon animal préféré. Donc quand celui que j'avais n'était plus à ma taille, ma mère a essayé d'en trouver un autre. Enfin bref. Mais je ne les ai plus. La plupart je les ai vendus. J'ai gardé seulement le panda.

\- Tu ne l'as pas ramené ?

\- Jamais ! Je ne porte pas ça à Poudlard.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !

\- Peut-être un jour… qui sait.

\- Tu insinue quoi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et entraina Draco vers le sapin.

\- Ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était le 25 décembre parce que mes parents ne travaillaient pas. On buvait du chocolat chaud, et on passait la journée sur le canapé. On mangeait des biscuits, et on ouvrait les cadeaux. C'était festif. On mangeait même dans le canapé.

\- Chez nous… et bien, j'ouvrais les cadeaux offert par mes parents, puis je restais avec ma mère. Mon père avait toujours mieux à faire de toute façon. On mangeait juste ma mère et moi. Elle me laissait faire un peu ce que je voulais, mais on ne riait, on ne s'amusait pas beaucoup. Mon père ne voulait pas qu'on fasse trop de bruit. Je passais plus de temps dans ma chambre que dans le salon.

\- C'est triste. Noël est une fête familiale.

\- Ne montre pas tes émotions, contrôle les ! voilà ce que disait ma famille. Et il faut dire qu'une partie d'entre elle était à Azkaban. Mais j'étais bien avec ma mère.

\- Tu es proche d'elle. Fit remarquer Hermione

Il haussa les épaules. Ils s'installèrent en face des cadeaux. Hermione attrapa un de sa pile. Il était mou, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vêtement. Il y avait un petit mot.

\- « Hermione chérie, je sais qu'en ce moment c'est difficile entre nous, mais ton père et moi t'aimons très fort. Et même si l'année dernière nous ne t'avons pas montré beaucoup d'affection et de reconnaissance, nous nous sommes rendu compte à quoi point ça a dû être dur pour toi de faire ce que tu as fait. Et nous savons à quel point tu es désolé. Et cette fois, nous ne dérogerons pas à la tradition de Noël des Granger. Bisous, maman et papa ». lu-t-elle

Elle ouvrit le paquet, il s'agissait d'un kigurumi kangourou. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle était vraiment touchée par ce cadeau. Le second cadeau qu'elle prit était aussi mou, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de mot. Elle sortit de l'emballage un pull, vraiment trop grand pour elle, avec un énorme H au milieu de la poitrine. Le pull était vert et doré. Draco regarda l'ouvrage avec de grands yeux.

\- Met ton pyjama étrange. Dit Draco

\- Et toi, met ce magnifique pull fait par Mrs Weasley !

Draco considéra le pull puis l'enfila. Hermione partit se changer. Draco laissa échapper un rire ne la voyant.

\- Un problème Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches

\- Même si tu t'énervais, tu n'aurais aucune crédibilité dans ce costume. Et il faut dire que ce pull est plus confortable qu'il n'y parait.

\- Il te va bien. Dit-elle en s'asseyant

\- Tu es sur d'avoir 20 ans ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Malfoy ?

\- Rien…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il ouvrit alors son premier cadeau, qui était celui d'Hermione. Il regarda la chevalière et sourit.

\- Elle est vraiment belle. Merci Granger.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Tu marques ton territoire ?

\- Oui, le pull, la chevalière… je n'ai pas trouvé d'étiquette pour mettre mon nom sur ton dos !

Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ouvrit ensuite un autre de ses cadeaux. C'était un parfum, offert par sa mère. Il ouvrit ensuite un autre cadeau, une écharpe, offerte par Pansy.

\- Chaque année c'est le même cadeau. Dit-il. Tu la veux ?

Hermione regarda l'écharpe grise. Elle la prit et fut étonné de sa douceur.

\- Cachemire. Dit-il. La mère de Pansy possède une boutique qui en vent. Elle est monogrammé.

Hermione vit alors les deux initiales, brodé en fil d'or sur le bord de l'écharpe.

\- Et tu ris en disant que je marque mon territoire.

\- Tu n'es pas crédible avec ton pyjama.

Elle lui tira la langue. Elle ouvrit un autre de ses cadeaux. C'était une boite de maquillage de la part de Ginny. Quant à lui, il avait eu une boite de gâteau de la part de Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione ouvrit le cadeau de Draco. C'était un collier en or rose, avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. On pouvait ouvrir le pendentif pour y mettre une photo. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Elle avait également reçu un livre de la part d'Harry, avec un petit mot disant « je pense que ça te plairait. Tu nous manques. Même si Ron ne l'avouerais jamais. Harry. PS : merci pour ton cadeau, tu es toujours la meilleure que nous ».

Hermione se cola contre Draco.

\- J'aimerais rester comme ça tout le temps. Dit Hermione

\- On peut le faire tu sais ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a cas se mettre officiellement ensemble.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Oui Granger. Pour la fille la plus brillante de sa génération, tu n'es pas toujours vive d'esprit.

\- Continue comme ça et je t'étouffe dans ton sommeil Malfoy !

Draco la regarda un moment avant de parler.

\- Non… toujours pas crédible.

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, Draco l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle se colla contre lui. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi, Hermione dans son déguisement de kangourou, et Draco vêtu du pull de mrs Weasley. Pendant toute la journée, ils mangèrent des cookies, installés dans la salle sur demande et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione racontait les anecdotes des Noël précédents, et Draco l'écoutait comme si ce qu'elle disait était la chose la plus intelligente du monde. Ils étaient vraiment bien comme ça, et Hermione espérait que ça durerait encore longtemps.

Le soir, Hermione se blottit contre Draco.

\- Joyeux Noël Granger. Dit-il en l'embrassant

\- Joyeux Noël Malfoy ! dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

* * *

[1] Ne pose pas de problème à un sorcier compétent

[2] Vous savez, les kigurumi


	2. réponses aux reviews

**Voilà la page où je répondrais aux reviews!**

 **merci en tout cas pour les reviews :3**

* * *

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour répondre aux reviews x) Moi qui pensait avoir déjà répondu je me rend compte que non !

 _ **Lilie147 :** je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou ensemble_

 _ **SwanGranger :** Ahah, c'est vrai. Mais les garçons ne sont jamais doués pour les excuses, surtout Harry et Ron. Mais elle les aime quand même. Oui, il faut que les choses ailles en douceurs pour une fois ^^. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu J_

 _ **DracMalfoy :** Contente que ça t'ai plu :D_

 _ **Misery et Tinkerbell :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Ce n'est jamais tard pour une histoire de Noël :P Moi aussi j'aime bien le fait qu'ils soient ensemble pour fêter Noël au château ! Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Bonne soirée/Bonne journée_


End file.
